jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassus Fett
CASSUS FETT Biography Name: Cassus Fett Race: Human (Mandalorian) Home Planet: Concord Dawn Age: Mid-30s Height: 6'6" Weight: 240lbs pure muscle Hair: Black with fleks of grey Eyes: Blue Distinguishing features: Heavily scarred over torso. Thick scar running down right-hand-side of face, from scalp, through right eye, curling out to below right ear. Affiliations: Clan Vhett/Mandalorian Empire/Mercenary Specialties: Assassination, Stealth, Intel gathering, Fighting, Diplomacy Lightsaber Style: Ataru (dual) Shien (single) Equipment Lightsaber(s): -Green shotosaber, Red shotosaber (primary weapons). -Silver lightsaber. -2x red tonfasabers. -Silver linksaber (think nunchucks). (Concept created by Cassus) -2x lightsabers. Gold hilts, with initials on the bottom of the hilt and "everlasting" written in Mandoa on the handles (wedding gift from Rundas) -A long black-handled crimson lightsaber. Outfitted with 4 Jenruax Crystals and 2 Barbab Ore Ingots. Gold cloth wrapped around the handle give it the impression of an ancient sword. A small insignia on the bottom reads "Fire" (wedding gift from Eragon) -2x Ruushanian Crafted ancient lightsabers (wedding gift from Lord James) Other blades: -Polished beskar katana. Infused with Light-side energies, as forged by Cassus during his time serving as one of the 7 Samurai (Toukon of Light), in Zenchou Piteos's "Order of 7". -Sith battle sword enfused with force enhancing Kybur Crystal (wedding gift from Anon Destromo) -Dagger. The handle is encrusted with gems and jewels. Fitted with leather as to provide grip. The blade itself is approximately 14 inches long. Upon the cortosis alloy there is the insignia of the True Assassin. Signifying his alliance with the mysterious guild. Also, there are words in Mando'a. These words alter, depending on his thought. Acting almost as a conscience. (wedding gift from Valandil Ar-Feiniel) -A palm dagger (a hand-shaped dagger that can be worn in the sleeve-when you shrug, it shoots out) engraved with blessing-runes (wedding gift from Ksandra Mallan) -Cortosis Mandalorian Blade, dates back to the Mandalorian Wars and the Second Sith War (wedding gift from Lord Valstrol) -2x vibro-handaxes, durasteel Armour/shields: -A cortosis shield that has been reinforced with titanium and platinum. It is studded with pearls and is a brilliant silver. It seems to reflect light an incredibly amplified rate. In the center is an amulet of indestructibility and lines radiate from it forming the Kanji symbol for light (wedding gift from Battousai Navaja) -Wrist-mounted saber-shield (shortened shoto hilt attached in middle to back of wrist, that spins so fast it creates a sort of "shield" effect). (Concept created by Cassus) Other weapons: -2 Velocity-7 dart shooter, 44 Microdart (22 for each) -- 22 filled with Frika Venom (11 each) -- 22 empty to be filled with anything (11 each) Green beskar body kit, matching his armor. Black Mythosaur Skull emblem. The handle is a White Krayt Dragon Pearl with the number 5 inbedded into it. (wedding gift from Xen) Combat Lightsaber Form: Form I: Shii-Cho - Mastered Form II: Makashi - Mastered Form III: Soresu - Moderate Form IV: Ataru - Mastered Form V: Shien - Moderate Form V: Djem So - Mastered Form VI: Niman - Moderate Form VI: Jar’Kai - Mastered Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad - Moderate Dun Möch - Mastered Hand-to-Hand: Brawling - Mastered Mandalorian Boxing - Mastered Hapkido - Mastered Wing Chun - Mastered Muay Thai - Mastered Teräs Käsi - Mastered Force Powers Core > Force Concealment - Mastered > Force Jump - Mastered > Force Push - Mastered > Porce Pull - Mastered --> Force Whirlwind - Moderate --> Force Wave - Moderate > Force Sense - Mastered --> Farseeing - Mastered --> Force Empathy - Mastered --> Force Seeing - Mastered > Force Speed - Mastered > Telepathy - Mastered --> Speech Comprehension - Mastered Universal > Art of the Small - Advanced > Battle Meditation - Advanced > Breath Control - Advanced > Dopplegänger - Moderate > Force Bellow - Mastered > Force Body - Mastered > Force Comprehension - Mastered > Force Confusion - Mastered > Force Consealment - Mastered > Force Deflection - Mastered > Force Flash - Mastered > Force Illusion - Moderate > Force Meld - Mastered > Revitalize - Mastered > Force Suppression - Mastered --> Force Breach - Mastered > Force Throw - Mastered > Force Vision - (Adept) > Force Whirlwind - Mastered --> Force Repulse - Mastered > Force Weapon - Mastered > Force Whisper - Mastered > Precognition - Mastered --> Battle Precognition - Mastered > Psychometry - Mastered > Sever Force - Mastered > Spirit Transference - Advanced > Tapas - Mastered Dark > Deadly Sight - Advanced > Drain Knowledge - Mastered > Force Destruction - Mastered > Force Drain - Mastered > Force Fear - Mastered --> Force Horror - Mastered ---> Force Insanity - Mastered > Force Flight - Moderate > Force Healing - Moderate > Force Shock - Mastered --> Force Lightning - Mastered ---> Chain Lightning - Mastered ---> Force Storm - Mastered > Force Resuscitation - Adept > Force Scream - Mastered > Force Slow - Mastered --> Force Affliction - Mastered ---> Force Plague - Mastered > Force Storm (wormhole) - Advanced > Force Wound - Advanced --> Force Grip - Mastered ---> Force Choke - Mastered --> Force Crush - Mastered > Kinetite - Moderate > Mechu-Deru - Mastered > Midichlorian Manipulation - Advanced > Mind Control - Mastered > Sith Alchemy - Advanced > Spear of Midnight Black - Adept > Thought Bomb - Advanced > Torture by Chagrin - Mastered Shadow > Shadow Portal - Beginner > Shadow Step - Beginner Light > Alter Environment - Mastered > Animal Friendship - Mastered > Combustion - Mastered > Droid Disable - Mastered > Electric Judgement - Mastered > Force Blinding - Mastered > Force Enlightenment - Mastered > Force Healing - Adept > Force Light - Mastered > Force Orb - Mastered > Force Projection - Mastered > Force Protection - Mastered --> Force Defend - Mastered ---> Force Absorb - Mastered --> Protection Bubble - Mastered > Force Stun - Mastered --> Force Stasis - Mastered --> Force Stasis Field - Mastered > Force Valor - Mastered > Hibernation Trance - Mastered > Mind Trick - Mastered --> Force Persuasion - Mastered > Malacia - Mastered > Morichro - Mastered > Plant Surge - Mastered > Ray - Mastered Other > Alter Damage - Mastered > Dun Möch - Mastered > Saber Barrier - Mastered > Saber Throw - Mastered > Telekinetic lightsaber combat - Mastered Politics Affiliations: Clan Vhett. Titles/Ranks: Clan Leader. Other Accomplishments: Rescuing and adopting a small girl on Concord Dawn called Sabine Luella Vessler, who later grows up to become Matriarch of the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Attaining the rank of Jedi Master. Leading the Jedi to victory in many wars with the Sith. Being named “Master Librarian” to the Jedi Orders. Liberating Gamorr from the NSO for the NJO. Becoming Mand’alor and leading the Empire to glory. Leading the Mandalorians to victory in various wars. Taking Aria Concordia as his wife. The birth of his son Jaro Silas Fett. Leading the Mandalorians to take Eclipse, Onderon and Dxun, Alderaan. Defeating Tanith numerous times in Dun Moch. Personal Transport: Firespray-XF: "Firespray-XF"-class blastboat. (Think Firespray, but better equipped, refined beskar armour makes it stronger but lighter, 2 proton torp launchers with 6 torps each, 2 conc mssile launchers with 8 missiles each, 2 heavy laser cannon, 2 rapid laser cannon, 1 ion, 6 seismic mines, 4 shadow mines, advanced prototype tracking and navigation devices, cloak, remote patch relay control via arm-mountable panel, improved targeting comp, stealth-style body shape, holotransmitter, cargo bay with 6 holding cells, cockpit (seats up to 4) seperates to form escape pod, advanced shield tech can withstand multiple direct hits from heavy turbolasers before overload, minesweeper droid countermeasures, missile countermeasures, improved engines) (Concept created by Cassus) ---- History of Cassus Fett The Early Days Born on Concord Dawn to unknown Mandalorian parents, he was raised as a typical Mando. Trained by his mother and father in the arts of combat, by the age of 5 he had mastered many of their techniques, young even by Mandalorian standards. A horde of Echani warriors raided the farm they lived on his sixth birthday. He was stowed in a secret cupboard as he watched his parents fight off the attackers. They fought bravely, and defeated several, however were overwhelmed and slaughtered mercilessly before him. He lived wild for many years, practicing the techniques he had learned, teaching himself new ones from manuscripts and ancient scrolls his father had kept, and even inventing knew and more lethal ways of fighting hand-to-hand. By the age of 12 he was a brutal, emotionless killing machine. Accepting a contract to settle a local feud between to warriors, as the one hired him to eliminate the other, he murdered both men, and stole their wares, including a Firespray-class attack craft, which over time he would heavily modify and improve. The reasons for his aptitude for fighting became all the more apparent when a passing Jedi saw him fight in an underground illegal fighting ring, run by the Hutts, at the age of 13. Cassus faced 6 opponents, 5 he dispatched quickly, removing heads and slashing torsos in a flurry of attacks and parries. The final opponent however made contact with a hard hit, knocking Cassus to the ground. It was at this point that the Jedi sensed the ripple in the Force, as Cassus’s eyes turned black and he unleashed unbelievable attacks at his opponent, that could not be countered by a regular fighter. The Jedi took Cassus to Coruscant, and trained him in the ways of the Jedi. During his training, he would return to Concord Dawn. On one such visit, he happened upon a small child roaming the forest. She reminded him of his own misfortune, as her family too had been brutally murdered before her eyes. Taking her in, clothing her, feeding her, training her in stealth and combat techniques, and also in the ways of the Force, she became known as Sabine Luella Vessler, and was given the role of Cassus’s personal bodyguard and spy. The Jedi Mandalorian Following many years, Cassus attained the rank of (Grand) Master, and was approached by Sa’ric Saban, who had recently formed the New Jedi Council. It was in serving this council as Master Librarian to the Jedi, that he met, and later fell in love with, Mace Vos. As events unfolded, he assisted Jedi Master Dominus Lucius in forming the Way of the Jedi; helped in the liberation of Gamorr which led to the first neutral system, co-governed by the NJO and NSO under Lord Mendacious; defended the temple of Haruun Kal from attack by Caoimhin’s evil clone Lord Vilus, who subsequently killed Cassus by detonating the rocket on his back. Cassus sacrificed himself to save Cao and the temple’s younglings. Cao took his burnt body to Concord Dawn, where he buried him in a mass grave as was customary. The grave, having recently been filled with bodies from the Vong wars, was awash with residual Force energies. The Force clearly deciding it was not his time yet, brought Cassus back to life, although in a feral state as he roamed the cliff-tops, naked and animal-like. It was only the interventions of Mace and her Kiffu warriors that brought him back to normality. Cassus left the NJO some time later, following a rift with the NJO Grand Master Sa’ric, and a clear statement from Mace that his advances were not to be reciprocated. He spent much of his time back home on Concord Dawn, drinking tihaar by the keg. Birth of an Empire It was only the intervention of the Mandalorian Empire that brought him back. Prudii Sikirta’s nomination put Cassus in the running to be Mand’alor. In direct competition with Talon Darknight, the two men put forward their case, both seemingly striving for the same thing; the return to glory of the Mandalorian Empire. Cassus won the election, and was pronounced Mandalore the Liberator shortly after. His reign brought much structure back to the Empire. Appointing Talon his solyc’verd (2nd in command), and Kianat Tray as Admiral of the Fleet, the three organised the Empire into an efficiently ruthless regime. Forging alliances with all around them, they feared none, and were respected by all. He even discovered a blood brother, Kylarn Fett, embracing him into the Mando fold, and giving him the position of Head of Intelligence. Their plans came crashing down however, as Grand Moff Cygnus of the NSO stabbed Cassus in the back on Geonosis, when he ordered the NSO fleet attack the Mandalorians. Cassus was planet-side alone with Sabine, as he agreed to enter a peaceful negotiation, when the attack came. It was only thanks to the efforts of Herder and his MESF, and Gwyn, that ensured Cassus’s survival that day. Romance Blossoms Times were becoming tougher still, as he forged a permanent alliance with the Warriors of the Iron Fist, and more specifically their Queen, Aria. Their rapport was instant, and they had planned much for the future, however bad news followed, as it was revealed his own brother Kylarn plotted against the Empire, and against him. Feral Ragnos, Sith’ari to the SSS, had also become an enemy, as he heard rumour of a relationship between Cassus and his own fiancée Lady Tanith. In attempt to divert attentions from the Empire, and to himself alone, he resigned as Mand’alor, and sought exile. Becoming engaged to Aria, and hunting the traitors to the Empire, led him to an brief and explosive battle with Lord Piteos, who was a friend and fellow Mandalorian. The result of the duel, leading to the decapitation of Piteos. Cassus then spent his days searching for Aria, who had gone missing following a run-in with Feral, whilst similarly hunting the remaining traitors. However, reconciling his differences with his brother Kylarn, and the other two traitors seemingly in exile, all with the Mandalorians seemed well, until Rukia, the twisted daughter of Lord Carisson, sought to claim the position of Mand’alor as her own, and to bring destruction to all who opposed her; seemingly hell-bent on exacting revenge upon Cassus and his family. It was also around this time he met with Tolo, and the pair of the ran the "Hard Contact" bar on Mandalore. Before long, Aria returned, unscathed, and they married on Manaan. Following the ceremony, the Mandalorian Empire began showing signs of strife, and Cassus decided it best that he return as Mand’alor to take control once more, and redirect the Empire to glory again, whilst similarly joining the Order of Seven, headed by a reanimated Zenchou Piteos, as the Samurai Toukon of Light. Mandalore the Liberator returns Following the birth of his son Jaro Silas Fett, and the destruction of Rukia's hordes, he then laid plans in action as he re-structured the Mandalorian Empire, and trained his two apprentices; Orodreth and Darth Sandral. Darth Sandral very quickly became power-hungry, and following frequent run-ins with Aria, took it upon herself to leave Cassus' tutelage. Forming her own Empire, she planned a war against the Mandalorians she felt had wronged her, enlisting the aid of Canderous, Necrosis, and several other opposers to Cassus' reign. The war was short-lived, as the overwhelming forces and allies of the Empire annihilated the enemies. Lord Canderous sticking the knife in at the crucial moment in ordering Sandral's fleet to self-destruct. Sandral barely escaped with her life, and still haunts Aria and Cassus with her threats to this day. Falling to Darkness Much friction ensued following the war, between Aria and Cassus. Times were hard for them both, and following damning information Cassus received from an unknown source, it was clear in his eyes, that she no longer loved or respected him. This turmoil erupted into a split, leading to Cassus' near-death following a self-imposed severance from the Force and an incident on Kashyyyk. Rescued by his brother Kylarn however, he was saved from certain death, though at a cost. His darkness had led him to a broken mind and heart, which had turned him into a twisted, evil and bitter soul. Reviving early in the bacta tank, he left its healing 2 days early, leaving him twisted, burnt and in a state of constant fury. His physical disfigurements forced him to require machines to aid his breathing. Adapting his armour to accomodate such, and painting it black, along with his helmet, he also wore a black hooded robe, masking his appearance (basically he was Vader in looks and sound, but with a hood and a Mandalorian helmet!). Following his quick resignation as Mand'alor, transferring the Helmet to Kylarn to take over, he made a trip to Aria's ship, the Talyc Verd, where he would meet one last time with his son. They talked as father and son should, and he even gave Jaro a gift in his own first two shotosabers from when he was a child. However the atmosphere quickly deteriorated as a conflict with Rhitta evolved. Cassus lost control of his emotions, the darkness consuming him fully once more, and the beginnings of a duel began with Aria. Zenchou Piteos arrived, and with an unknown crystal of ungodly power, he re-connected Cassus with the Force once more. The fight raged on as Aria attempted to win Cassus round, but his heart and mind had blackened to the core and he pressed on with his relentless attack. After a struggle, his saber ripped her open at the gut, her injury so severe it would almost kill her. Unfortunately, it took this final occurence for Cassus to understand what he had evolved into. Shutting down his sabers and submitting himself in sacrifice for the good of the Galaxy and his family, before Kylarn shot him 6 times in the back at close-quarters, killing him. A brief period of absence created a void in his families hearts, though things were far from over. Attempting to force his way back to the land of the leaving, through Aria, his darkness consumed her, tormented her, as he projected thousands of voices into her mind, and revealed his anguish at the hell he suffered in this limbo of souls. Using Sith Alchemy, she unwittingly summoned him back, darker and more malicious than ever, he was now totally consumed in the rage that had taken him. He concocted an evil and twisted plan, to make her fall to his side, so as a family they may dominate the Galaxy under the threat of terror. White pawn takes Black knight Aria revealed herself soon after to be pregnant with their second son, a fact she had kept hidden through a form of body manipulation. It was during times of weakness and stress, all brought on by his dark presence and imposing will on her, that Raan, during one of his attempts to keep Aria alive, revealed to Cassus that his family would be destroyed by the darkness he brought upon them. A fact Aria confirmed, and the revelation helped drag Cassus back to the Light, renouncing the evil to safe his family, though he knew it would eventually cost him his life, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make in order to keep them. Deciding to distance himself from the now-squabbling Mandalorians, he resurrected Clan Vhett and united his family under one banner. Kylarn and himself serving together as mercenaries for hire. He was content to revert to his skills of old for now. However the peace was short-lived, as Aria spearheaded a siege on Kashyyyk which saw the destruction of the Sith Academy, and brought out the murderous rage of Cassus’ old foe, Feral Ragnos. Now, with Feral seeking revenge against his former apprentice, Aria, and even more so by threatening Jaro and their unborn son Davin Myles Fett, Cassus was set on-edge, and Aria secretly battled against the strains. Aria finally gave birth to Davin, however the celebration was short-lived, as the newborn child died, weakened from the stress he suffered during the pregnancy. Now, blaming himself entirely for the darkness he had brought to his family, and seeking ratification in hunting Feral, to bring peace to the Galaxy, and hopefully quench the pain in his heart. The Pain of Loss During his hunt for the ever-elusive Feral, things back home were turning bad to worse for the Fett's. Aria, tortured by the memories of their lost son, falls victim to an old suitor of hers, Darth Apollyon Angelabyss, also a bitter rival of Cassus. The pair had fought many times in tournament, and neither found true victoru over the other. Whilst his captive, Aria's mind deteriorates, and she falls for the sorcerer's spells. Allowing him to lie with her, she falls pregnant with the Sith's spawn. On learning this, Cassus becomes enraged, and leaves his current quest for Feral, in order to bring justice to Apollyon. However, once more on his journey, his wife struggles to deal with all she has endured, and finds herself falling for the charms of others. Cassus, unable to rectify things with his now estranged wife, and wracked by despair, decides divorce is the only option for them. However, his bitter resentment for her affairs, brings him a decision that would inflict a lasting and painful blow to Aria, a condition of the divorce, is to hand over full custodial rights over their son Jaro, to him. She signs, and they part, never to cross path again. Cassus, a broken man, takes his son to Dathomir, to stay with one who had always been a sympathetic friend in the past; Lady Tanith Desaevio. Love conquers all Tanith being heavily pregnant, expecting her child with her estranged husband, and Cassus's long time rival, Feral Ragnos, she offers Cassus and Jaro refuge in order to once more find their way. Spending many enjoyable days with each other, they find themselves once more falling in love. So soon, however, that Cassus is swept up in the rollercoaster of emotions. In time they move to her flagship, the Ba'al Hammon, in order for her to give birth. However, once there, Cassus is immediately struck with conflict, as her Sith minions do not take kindly to the Jedi's presence, perhaps given his link with the downfall of the Sith Kashyyyk Academy, or perhaps the threat he posed in taking away their beloved mistress. He is shunned, and shown little to no respect despite his good intentions. There was one however, who did not judge him for actions past or present; Lady Tanith's Head Jen'ari, Si'at Winters. Si'at herself recently divorced from her husband Sarian Kofuri, found comfort with his company. Both shared their similar experiences and as Tanith was fussed and guarded by her followers, Cassus found himself spending more and more time with her Jen'ari instead. The pair quickly realised that feelings were forming between them, and neither one wished to stop it, each finding a renewed happiness from the other, a feeling neither had really experienced much of late. Tempers flare News reaches Tanith of the affairs of her Jen'ari and her desired lover. Despite Tanith herself taking another's affections in Aria's uncle, Lord Iniquitous, her jealousy grows. Following bitter argument between Si'at and her master, Si'at leaves the ship with her daughter Xanthe, taking refuge on her homeworld of Xiunsrus. Cassus decides to take leave of the Ba'al ahortly after, and returns home with his son to the Fett Homestead on Concord Dawn. Whilst there, training Jaro, he realises just how much he misses Si'at. Leaving his son, albeit well protected by YVH droids and the Homestead defence network, Cassus takes a trip to visit his lover. Whilst Cassus and Si'at enjoyed company together, Tanith attempts to contact him at home. Discovering Jaro to be left alone, she immediately collects him and takes him back to the Ba'al, without his father's knowledge. On Cassus's return, he finds a note left by Tanith to say she had his son, and fears the worst. Setting off to the Ba'al, enraged, he is relieved to discover Jaro safe and well. As Cassus and Tanith finally discuss matters, in attempt to clear the air, Jaro sneaks off and steals a small fighter. The young boy, unable to fly effectively, crashes the ship. A father's agony Reviewing holovid recordings, Cassus discovers his son missing from the ship. He frets little however, as his Firespray had a tracking device built into the navcomp, which would locate his son with ease. Unfortunately, the Ba'al's Commander Dalton, suspicious of Cassus's ship given its locked security, and Cassus's unwillingness to allow a team aboard to scan for threat, orders the ship be destroyed. Cassus, his son now lost, not knowing of Jaro's plight, desperately seeks for him by trial and error. Meanwhile, Darth Rebellious discovers the boy's wreckage, and recognising the lad, takes him straight to the Ba'al for emergency medical treatment. Placed in bacta, deep in coma and non-responsive, Jaro's mind deteriorates day by day. Cassus returns to the Ba'al, enraged by Dalton's actions, and disgusted by Tanith's lack of willingness to allow him retribution for the wrong-doing. He vigilantly stays by Jaro's side, along with Si'at. Many weeks pass, without change in the boy's condition, when suddenly one day he awakens. Seemngly unhurt, his mind and body intact, Cassus is overjoyed to have his little boy back. The only damage noticeable in the boy, is Jaro's apparent belief that Tanith was in fact his mother. Unwilling to cause potential damage to his son, he does not rectify the issue, much to Tanith's delight. End of Days Times tick by aboard the Ba'al. Cassus and Si'at, now given apparent blessing and good wishes by Tanith, make a happy home aboard the ship. Jaro spends time learning new skills, and getting to know Si'at and her daughter Xanthe very well. The family unit are happy. That is, until Tanith's true colours shine through. Clearly wracked by anger and jealousy, her newly-found self following the abandonment of her child, and a failed attempt at suicide, all lead her to sheer unadulterated Darkness. She dismisses Si'at from her service in unsavoury fashion, and banishes the woman from her ship. Cassus and Si'at therefore quickly pack their belongings, and take their families back to Xiunsrus. Finally happy, they live harmoniously, and with Si'at falling pregnant, eagerly anticipate the birth of their child. The future is uncertain. ___________________ (12.09.2008)